Glen Ray
Glen Ray, also known as "Glen Tilly" is the main protagonist of Seed of Chucky; unlike his parents he is a good and meek doll. Glen is a character, in Child's Play horror film series, with the original screenplay credited to Don Mancini. He is played by Billy Boyd, making him the only living doll character not to be voiced by an Academy Award-nominee. His human form is played by Beans El-Balawi. He has a twin sister named Glenda Ray. History Bride of Chucky Glen appears in the last scene of the movie a few moments before Tiffany went back to her lifeless state. The detective who received Tiffany's dead body, screams in horror as a red, bloody, sharp-toothed baby appears, screeching, and attacks him. Although Glen is known as nice, his twin Glenda may have done that. Seed of Chucky Glen is later learned to have been picked up by an English man known as Psychs, who uses Glen as part of his ventriloquist act. However, he is living a life of embarrassment and abuse. One night, he sees a behind the scene on television of an upcoming movie based on Chucky and Tiffany. He realizes they are his parents based on the "made on Japan" print on their arms. He escapes from Psychs and travels to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet (the "Heart of Damballa" from the previous film) to bring them back to life. When Chucky found out Glen is actually his child, he faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child, Chucky believes he's a boy, even comforting him and he also gives him the name Glen. Chucky arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering, the two hijack a car and Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spear’s car. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman was Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him, but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, burning & quickly killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. As soon Tiffany discovers the photo, she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany should have been proud of him. Chucky believes she's "poisoning our son's mind with her 12 step bull****." He allso calls Glen a "multi-talented kid". Notice he says "kid", not "son", this could mean a part of him maybe accepting the fact that he may have a daughter. This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the chest with his axe. He first thought it was Glenda who attacked him, but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has killed Chucky, he still has the photograph Chucky himself took five years earlier and is happily looking at it. Glen's hair style also resembles Chucky’s as a human he also has red wild hair.However Glen gets present and opens it seeing chuckys dismibered arm. Chucky's arm then reaches up and grabs Glen by his throat. It is unknown if glen survies or is killed. Personality Glen was completely opposite from his father Chucky and his twin sister, Glenda. Even though he was Chucky's son, who was cruel, malevolent and sadistic, Glen is strikingly meek, kind and compassionate. His parents had their different reactions to his gentle nature. Chucky felt so disappointed to have a son who's not a "killer" as him, whilst Tiffany, who was ashamed of being a murderer, felt so proud of having a child with no intention of killing. At one point, Psychs, a famous ventriloquist, tells his story to everyone that the "fucker" (he called Glen in the Ventriloquist Competition), tried to rip his throat out, which is in unnatural fact, Glenda was the one who did it, not Glen. The good characterictics he developed is the cause of his believe that he is a Japanese, (also adapting the Nationality's culture and language) which is false, due to the fact that his parents were Americans. Notwithstanding he's only around six years old, he is quiet mature for his age. His type of speech is far more similar to a grown up adult, thus makes him an intelligent child. He can get naive, however. After the family conversation, he believed that his father and mother made their promise not to kill anymore, which they never did. He admits he "was tearing apart" when he learned that both of his parents lied to each other. At the ending scene during his 5th birthday as a human, he believed that his father 'really' loved him, even though he knew he was going to kill him back in the hospital. He can also be frightened very easily, causing him to pee his pants frequently and twitching his left eye. This was possibly due to the combination of harsh childhood in the hands of Ventriloquist, his isolation from the society, the confusion in his gender and his discovery of his parents' true identities. Yet on the other hand, he can become enraged whenever his loved ones were in trouble or being killed. For instance when Tiffany was killed cruelly by Chucky, Glen fought back and did not hesitate to chop his father in retaliation. Even though he grew up in abuse and humiliation, Glen never lost his good attitude, which is also contrast to Chucky. When encountering strangers, he was very polite. The respectful words such as "Pardon me," or "Excuse me" were his best choice. If he did a mistake, either his cause or his parents' cause, he would intently apologize. Unlike Chucky, who loses temper quickly when being wronged, Glen didn't show any despise and hatred towards to others. Even the people who surrounds him, including Psychs, portrayed him as "Shitface" (due to his unattractive appearance), he never showed any signs of vengeance. Due to his immense love and prolonged desire of having a family, he never left Chucky and Tiffany in spite of their wrongdoings, even crying to his father's mutilated body when he tried to kill him with an axe. On contrary, there might be possible changes in his personality when he becomes mature. Other appearances On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, chucky, tiffany and glen are on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of chucky having killed someone. This annoys tiffany and makes glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows chucky and suffers badly at Chucky’s hands with a chainsaw. The special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD also include Chucky and Tiffany being interviewed by the Fusion interviewer to promote the movie, and on the section "Conceiving the Seed of Chucky", Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Category:Child's Play characters Category:Heroes Category:Bride of Chucky characters Category:Seed of Chucky characters Category:1998 births Category:Good people Category:Innocent people Category:Beings who/what should be in Heaven Category:Nice Category:Not-Guilty people Category:2004 births